JP-A-2004-284253 describes a long ink-jet recording head in which a plurality of actuator units having a trapezoidal planar shape are arranged in a zigzag manner. A plurality of the actuator units are used to constitute an ink-jet recording head, thereby eliminating the necessity for processing and forming a piezoelectric element from one sheet of a long piezoelectric plate even in the case of a long ink-j et recording head and also preventing a poor yield in production.
However, the ink-jet recording head described in JP-A-2004-284253, includes a plurality of nozzles, pressure chambers, and flow paths connecting the nozzles with the pressure chambers and the like since the head is long. Where any one of these plurality of nozzles, pressure chambers, flow paths and the like fails to satisfy a desired manufacturing standard (in other words, where a predetermined ink ejection performance from nozzles is not attained), it is necessary to produce again the long head. More specifically, if one head is made long, yield in the production of the head deteriorates.